The Secret Diaries of the Twilight World
by jenie16788
Summary: a fun series spanning the whole twilight saga, contains excerts from "diaries" of various characters and covering a variety of events from all four books. please R&R. rated t for mild language.


**Hey everyone! this is just something that popped into my head a few days ago, and has been annoying me by bouncing around in there ever since, so I thought I would put it down on paper and see how it turned out! this does not mean that my other story (watch the sunset) has been abandonded, i am simply having some fun with the charachters, and more importantly, seeing if i can get inside any of their heads! **

**let me know what you thing of my little idea! i had alot of fun writing this chapter. charlie is an interesting character! **

**i would also love to hear request from people of any particular characters they want to hear from, or any particular events they want covered! **

**i love getting reveiws (hint hint!) and even if its something bad you have to say, i would still love to hear from you! thats how we learn and grow :)**

**have fun!**

**PS as always we have the wonderful Stephenie Meyer to thank for all of this. sadly, none of it belongs to me :(**

* * *

Chapter 1. Charlie.

How to raise a teenage daughter.

**3 weeks before Bella's move to Forks**

"Renee, it will be fine. Bella is my daughter too!"

"_I'm well aware of that Charlie, but you have only spent 2 weeks out of every year with her for so long. I'm worried about how you will cope!"_

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Renee. Whose fault is it exactly that I only get to see my daughter 2 weeks a year? Would you like to discuss that with me or should we just hang up now?"

"_Don't be an ass Charlie. My 17 year old daughter has just told me that she wants to come and live with her father! What the hell am I supposed to do! I don't understand why she wants to leave me. What have I done that makes her want to come to Forks of all places?"_

"Renee don't be so ridiculous. Bella is not moving to Forks because of you. She is moving FOR you. She just wants to give you a chance to be happy. Now can you please put her on the phone and go find Phil before you have a melt down?"

"_Fine. Give me a minute."_

Jeeze... so this is what it feels like to have your world turned upside down. I had reassured Renee, but to be honest I am just as nervous as she is. I mean, can I raise a teenage daughter? What if she has... "Woman troubles" ugh. How will I cope with that? Or boyfriends? That is something I certainly don't want to deal with. Besides aren't teenage girls spectacularly moody and difficult? Oh my... what have I let myself in for?

"_Hello?"_

"Hey bells, how are you doing?"

"_I'm ok Ch... Dad. How about you?"_

I winced. I hate it when she calls me Charlie. I'm her dad for petes sake! She should at least feel comfortable calling me by that name!

"I'm doing good bells. So uh... your mom told me your thinking of moving out here for a while huh?"

"_Well yeah, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with you, get to know you some more..."_

Jesus she couldn't even finish the sentence. I could practically hear her blushing through the phone as she tried to lie to me. I knew it wasn't about me. She just wanted to let her mom be happy. And well... if I profited from it I guess that was a bonus. I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I didn't care why she would move here. Just that she would.

"That sounds great bells. Just get call me when you have the details of your flights. Il deal with everything else, get you enrolled in school and everything. No worries ok?"

"_Sounds great dad. I guess I'll talk to you soon then."_

"Yup we'll talk soon. Tell your mother I said bye."

* * *

"_Will do dad."_

The line beeped beneath my ear as she hung up. I slowly hung the phone back in its place and walked into the living room in a daze. The TV was playing at a game, but I wasn't really concentrating on it. I was more focused on what was going to happen in just three short weeks. I was getting half of my life back, after so many years; one of my girls was coming back to me. A huge grin split my face. Aww heck, who cared if she was moody, who cared if she was rude to me, or told me she hated me. She would still be here, every day; I could kiss her goodnight and hug her good morning every single day. I couldn't wait.

I had to tell someone, I just couldn't keep this to myself. I reached for the phone to call Billy and start spreading the good news.

**2 weeks before Bella's move to Forks.**

Things to do before Bella arrives.

Pick up some new sheets and a lamp for her bedroom

Get the internet installed

Call the school to enrol her

Talk to Billy about the truck

Clean the bathroom!!!

Install a lock on bathroom door

I sighed as I looked at my list. I should have started organising as soon as I knew about the move, but part of me was still scared that she was going to change her mind. That was silly though. My Bella was more consistent that most 40 year olds. She had made her mind up and she would stick to it. I just hoped I could make her happy.

I looked at my watch and frowned, half an hour to get to La Push before kickoff. If I wanted to talk to Billy I better leave now. I grabbed my jacket and the keys and ran out into the rain towards the cruiser. It was cold and wet, a typical Forks day. That made me sigh again. I knew Bella hated this type of weather. Would she really be able to manage here? I guess I would just have to wait and see and make the most of whatever time I had with her.

As I pulled up outside Billy's house I saw his son Jacob come out of the door to greet me

"Hey Charlie, he's waiting for you inside."

"Thanks Jacob"

"Hey, is it true or is the old man hallucinating? Is Bella really coming here to live with you?"

"I smiled at his enthusiasm. Yup! You guys should hang out; I think she would like that. She doesn't really know anyone else here. It's been a long time."

"Awesome! I can't wait! I wonder if she will remember me."

I had to laugh. The boy was like a puppy that had a new toy. You could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Just remember Jake that's my little girl! Don't get too carried away!"

"Sure sure. See ya later Charlie!"

With that he took off down the steps and ran towards the woods. I started shaking my head as I walked into the tiny little living room of their tiny little house. Billy saw my smile and asked what was going on.

"Nothing old man just seems your son has a little crush on my daughter that's all. Who'd have thought it eh?"

"Yeah well, you keep that daughter of yours in line. I don't want my boy getting under any bad influences form a city girl like her!"

I whacked him on the shoulder

"Watch your mouth you bastard"

He laughed and rubbed his shoulder. And then he turned serious

"It would be great for them to start something up. Can you imagine our kids together? That would be so strange, but in a way so right. We have been friends for a long time. It would be nice to think that something would continue after that."

I smiled

"It sure would. Now are we here to watch football or to sit and natter like to soppy old woman?"

He laughed again and threw the remote at me.

"Go ahead. Want a beer?"

"Sure"

I answered as I settled myself onto the old couch.

As he came back into the room I remembered why I came up here early.

"Oh crap! I wanted to talk to you!"

"Yeah?"

"You still thinking of selling the truck?"

"Uh huh, if I can find a buyer who will offer me a decent amount for it. Why? You know someone who's interested?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Wait... you? But you have the cruiser. Why would you want a truck like that?"

I cleared my throat and smiled bashfully at him.

"Well it's not for me... it's for Bella. I know she hates riding in the cruiser. And she has been talking about getting a car now that she has her licence. I told her I would help her save for one. But I would love to get her something as a surprise. And well... the truck is kind of perfect for her. Nice and sturdy if you know what I mean."

He laughed again.

"Well if the stories you have told me over the years are true, then yeah, she definitely needs something sturdy. Tell you what; I'll give it to you cheaply, since you're putting it to a good cause"

I wanted to hit him again. Except harder this time.

"Don't be ridiculous Billy; I will not take the truck off of you cheaply. You need the money, and I need the truck. Its s simple business deal. Now shut the hell up and watch the game. I'll write out a cheque for you before I leave."

He started to protest and I turned to glare at him.

"Seriously, this isn't negotiable. If you don't accept the amount you wanted for it in the first place then I will go find something else for Bella. I appreciate the gesture, but it's still not going to happen like that. Now shut up and give me peace to watch the damn game!"

He just looked at me for a second before laughing out loud and turning away to shake his head at the screen.

The next 2 hours passed in comfortable silence as we both concentrated on the screen in front of us. I left to go home and cross one thing off of my list at least.

**1 week before Bella moves to Forks.**

I can't believe she will be here in a week!

At least I had everything ready for her. Jake brought the truck by today, and also arranged when he could see her as well. I had to laugh at him again. He was a nice kid though, Bella could do worse.

I had the internet set up and waiting, new sheets on her bed and a new lamp for her desk. The bathroom was clean, and also had a lock installed on the door. I figured neither of us wanted the embarrassment that could be brought on by a bathroom door with no lock. I shuddered at the thought.

The only thing left to do was sort out the school, and I would do that tomorrow morning before work. I was working late shifts this week, so I could easily manage to get to the school before my shift started.

I was nervous again. Bella had called me to confirm the time her flight was arriving and I got the feeling she was as nervous as I was. At least I didn't have to talk to Renee this time though, she was worse than me. I knew I loved her but she wasn't the best at dealing with stressful situations. I think she felt guilty on some level for Bella leaving Phoenix. I couldn't blame her, I would feel guilty too. But we had both assured Bella that she could go home anytime she wanted. This move was not permanent. We all knew that. Once her mom had some alone time with Phil, Bella would leave me and go back to her and her happy life in the sun.

All that meant was that I had to make the best of it while it lasted. I pushed the nerves away and just concentrated on eating the dinner in front of me. I wonder if Bella can cook. I hope she hasn't inherited her mothers... inventiveness. That was the one thing about Renee that I didn't miss.

**The day Bella arrives in Forks.**

Uh oh. I had been ignoring the fear inside me all week, and now as I sat in the airport waiting on her plane getting in it over took my entire system.

My palms were sweaty, my tongue was dry, and I was pretty sure that if I tried to talk nothing but nonsense would come out of my mouth. I swallowed nosily and tried to reason with myself. I was being ridiculous. Bella was my daughter for Christ's sake! We would be fine. It was just an adjustment that was all. I'm sure after a few weeks we would be getting along like a house on fire. She couldn't be that different from the last time I saw her. Could she?

An announcement came over the speakers. I was about to find out just how different she was. My legs wobbled a little as I walked over to the gate to meet her as she came out.

And then I saw her. My little girl, god she was so beautiful. I felt like crying right there and then. My heart felt like it would burst with pride and love as I saw her walk through the doors and glance uneasily from side to side, searching for someone, searching for me! Before I could get to her she started walking forwards and stumbled over her own two feet. I chuckled to myself as she blushed a brilliant red and glanced to see who had noticed her clumsiness. I strode forwards planning to grab her in a bear hug, but shyness over took me at the last minute and I just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Bells I can't believe you're finally here! You have no idea how much I've missed you kiddo!"

I finally stepped forwards and gave her a hug. I knew she was just as embarrassed by displays of affection as I was, so I kept it short to keep her unease to a minimum.

"I've missed you to ch... dad"

Dammit! She almost called me Charlie again. I felt like my heart was being torn in two at first. And then I saw her smile bashfully.

"Sorry dad. I'm so used to speaking with mom about you that Charlie is almost an automatic reaction. I'll work on it though ok?"

I froze. How could she possibly have known that upset me?

"Ummm ok bells. Why don't we grab your stuff and get a move on then. We have a long drive ahead of us."

I heard her sigh as she agreed and we started moving. I understood her feelings. I loved her more than my own life, but I couldn't figure out what we were going to talk about all that way... it certainly was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

**hope you liked it, but remeber to reveiw please! :)**

**and also keep in mind that i am willing to try requests for charcters and events :)**


End file.
